Past love sucks
by heavensdarkfallenangel
Summary: this a is a fanfic i made


Her name is Harumi and she is a very powerful priestess. She showed mentored over Kikyo and was one of the most powerful priestess. She guarded the Jewel of heaven and hell was said that if evil got a hold of the jewel they would have the powers of gods. They would forever immortal and thus causing the world to be doomed. Her spiritual power is way beyond Kikyo's when she gets older and thus making her feared by Demons. She fights with both a sword and a bow. She has a little brother training to be a monk and thus begins the story of the 16 year old priestess and her tragic end.

Part One:

~Harumi's POV~

I had a woken early when I sensed a great deal of demonic power and I grabbed my weapons. I looked down at my sleeping brother and I kissed his forehead. I went to the out skirts of the village and sensed it was more than just one demon. I began to cast up a barrier when I saw Kikyo come running and she shot me a smile.

"Lady Harumi please let me accompany you today?" She asked me and I couldn't help but smile. I nodded I knew Kikyo had the potential to be a great priestess. I took off for a field where I sensed them and I pulled out my bow.

"Kikyo be careful alright?" I asked Kikyo who just nodded and I pulled back my bow. I fired making my spiritual energy kill 90 percent of the demons. I grabbed my sword and began to slice some. I saw that Kikyo was having problems and I pulled out my bow.

"Give us the Jewel or we kill the young girl." A demon said as he held Kikyo up by the throat.

"NO!" I screamed and fired off my bow. It killed the demon within seconds and Kikyo hit the ground. I went running over to her and I checked her for any wounds.

"Thank you Lady Harumi." She said and I just smiled. I swiftly pulled my sword at and it swished by my left side. I heard a demon scream and then he vanished. I sighed when I sensed they were all gone. I helped Kikyo up and I gave her a smiled. I roughed up her head and she giggled.

"Lady Harumi you are an amazing priestess." She said and I smiled Kikyo was only 8 years younger than me. I trained to be a priestess since I was 4 and thus I have become one of the greatest Priestess known. I began to walk back to the village and Kikyo followed after me. "Lady Harumi will you ever fall in love?" Kikyo asked me which took me by surprise. I bent down to her level and I smiled.

"Kikyo priestess can never fall in love. That person would be our weakness." I said seriously and Kikyo just nodded fully understanding. I stood up and headed back to the village. I saw greeted by many of people who smiled at me with nothing but kindness.

"Priestess Harumi her is some fruit I picked for you." A little girl said smiling and bent down to her level and smile.

"That was very sweet of you thank you." I said smiling sweetly and she gave me a huge grin showing off some of her missing teeth. I just giggled and patted her head. She took off running and I could tell she was happy. I said good bye to Kikyo and headed home where I was embraced by little brother. He smiled at me and I smiled back. He said he was going out to play and I just nodded. MY mother had recently fallen in love with Demon who see is starting to bring around. I believe he is a wolf demon to be exact and I sighed. I went back to practice my already perfect archery and then I sighed. I sensed my mother was back and I put my bow away. I went to meet her and she smiled at me. I sensed a demon coming near the village and I grabbed my bow. I took off running and I passed a concerned Kikyo.

"Kikyo stay here!" I said when I sensed that this person was stronger than she could handle. I made it to the woods and drew my bow. I fired four right after the other and I heard them being pinned to a tree. I walked over and put my sword away. I pulled out my sword and pointed it at the demon. I glared at him and he looked surprised. "I will jam this sword to your hear if you don't leave this area and never return!" I said angrily and he just placed an ugly smile on his face.

"Your just a mere human what can you do?" He asked me and I felt my smile twist into something evil. I used my sword to slash his arm open. I heard him scream in pain and my anger rose to something that I never felt before. I glared at him seaved my sword and looked at him with hatred.

"You won't get the heaven or hell jewel and I will not allow you to live if you come here again!" I said and I pulled the arrows out. I just ran away and headed home. When I got to my house there stood my mother with my little brother.

"Harumi I am leaving I cannot be around a priestess while I am pregnant." My mother said and without thinking I withdrew my bow. I pointed it at my mother who was frozen where she stood and my brother was frozen in his spot.

"You can go but Takayuki stays with me! I have tolerated this stupid relationship with this demon but no more mothers!" I said hatefully and that caused my mother to shiver. She released my brother and he came running into my arms. "Leave NOW!" I screamed and my mother was pushed back. Her hands went protectively over her stomach. I pushed my little brother behind me and I drew an arrow. I shot it at my mother and she screamed when it hit her arm. "Leave you worthless piece of trash!" I screamed and she looked at me in shock and she took off running.

Two weeks into winter I was patrolling the outskirts of the village when I spotted a helpless demon cat. Something about the little kitty seemed to pull at my heart, so I scoped up the wounded demon and took her home. People stared at me and the little wounded demon kitty as we walked through the village half way into the village I heard a lady say "what in the world I thought she hated demons "I just ignored her and began to continue my walk home. When I finally got home I started to nourish the little kitty and two days later she opened her eyes.

"Who are you?" She asked me and it only caused me to smile.

"I am Priestess Harumi and I am also the priestess who saved your life little demon." I said in kindness and then she shot me a small smile.

"I am Michichi and thank you." She said smiling and then I smiled back with warmth. As months went by me and Michichi became greet friends. We often battled demons together and then one day came when I felt a huge demonic Aura. I knew Michichi sensed it to because we both took off running and then I came face to face with demon that seemed to have a human appearance.

"Who are you?" I asked while with drawing my bow.

"Who am I? I believe the question you should be asking is who are you?" He asked with an evil smirk on his face. At the moment I wanted nothing more than to let my boy ram through his heart. "Priestess Harumi and Princess Michichi I will be taking that jewel!" He said to me and Michichi. I pulled back my bow and fired. It seemed to have caught him off guard as the bow slashed into his skin making him scream. He glared at me and summoned more demons. I fired off another arrow and began to kill the demons but something happened that made me freeze where I stood. I saw a demon slice open Michichi and my anger rose. I fired more arrows and used my sword to slice open must of the demons. Then I felt a sharp pain in my back and I grunted. I fell towards the ground and I looked over at Michichi.

"I am sorry." She said and I shot her a small smile.

"I am sorry to Michichi I should of never involved you." I said and then we both reached out for each other. Then nothing but darkness consumed me and my last thought was please let me die with Michichi.

? POV

I was out with my son when we came to a field and what I spotted shocked me. There layer a priestess and a cat demon. From what it looked like the priestess and the demon where reaching for each other. I sensed the presence of a strong demon and I went over to the priestess. I bent down and gently lifted her up.

"Father why are you saving that human?" My son asked me and all I could do was smile.

"Because if demons get hold of the Jewel she protects there will be trouble." I told my son who only sighed and he gently picked up the dead cat demon. We headed off to my castle where I nursed the priestess back to health much to my sons despises. I ordered my son to bury the cat demon in the garden and as usual all my son did was groan and complain but he did it anyway. It was weeks later until the priestess opened her eyes. Within seconds she reached for her bow which I realized my son had taking it away and I decided to let my son deal with the priestess. I took off to see the women I had just recently fallen in love with.

~Harumi's POV~

I open my eyes to see two demons standing over me and I reached for my bow. I realized it was no longer there and my anger skit rocketed. I glared at the men and was trying to think of ways that I should escape and or kill them. Just then the one demon disappeared causing the other one to groan.

"Who are you why am I here?" I asked the demon in complete hatred and he sighed.

"Watch your tongue human I am Sesshomaru and we save your life." He said and I was complete shock then I remember that Michichi was with me.

"Where is Michichi? The girl I was with?" I asked him as I tried to stand up but the pain in my back only caused me to fall back to the bed in pain.

"The demon cat you were with is dead." He said as he watched me for my reaction and I felt the tears fall from my face. I put my hands over my face as I cried unknown to me that at that moment I had caught the demons heart. I cried myself back to sleep and I opened my eyes again to see that weapons where beside but my outfit was changed into some kind of dress. I screamed only thinking that a guy changed me and then Sesshomaru came running in. I threw the pillow I was laying on at him and I glared at him.

"PERVERT!" I screamed at him and all he did was life. I felt my eye twitching and I knew this would be a very long time. As weeks followed I decided not to return to my village and I decided to stay her with Sesshomaru. Weeks turned to years and I was gone for almost 3 years now. One day we were outside at the garden when I some servants ran by to fast making me fall backwards. Sesshomaru caught me and I felt his arms wrap around me. I turned my body around and I kissed him with all the passion I could muster and he growled. He kissed me back and the next thing I know we were in his room.

I woke up the next room in Sesshomaru's room wrapped up in his big strong arms and I smiled. I yawned and at that Sesshomaru pulled me closer and I nodded back off to sleep. When awoke again there was a note saying that he went to go help his father with something. I smiled and stood up and got dressed in that horrible dress that Sesshomaru picked out for my today. Sesshomaru was gone for almost 5 months now and I began to become unsettled because I just found out I was pregnant. All the servants knew and they were treating me like I would shattered in no time and I groaned. The 5 months turned to 8 and the sickness I felt every morning seemed to worsen. I was commanded to stay in bed and I was curled up in the blankets when I heard Sesshomaru had finally returned. I headed the maids outside shushing him.

"Shh Lord Sesshomaru Harumi is resting the baby will be due soon." The maid said causing Sesshomaru to choke thus making me giggle.

"She is pregnant when did this happen?" Sesshomaru asked the maid and she explained that I found out two months after we left. I heard Sesshomaru sigh in sadness and I faked to be asleep as I heard the door open. I felt him lie next to me and place his hand on my stomach. I heard him sigh in happiness and I smiled.

It was two weeks after we had out little girl and I was out in the garden. I just got her to sleep when I smelt a strange sickly sweet smile. I turned around only to be face with the demon that wounded me and killed Michichi. He blew something in my face and everything went black.

~Sesshomaru's POV~

I was in the nursery with my daughter when I went to look out the window. I saw my beautiful fiancée standing in the garden smiling. Then I smelt the smell from the field when we saved Harumi and she turned around. My fear spiked as the guy infront of her and he blew something in her face causing her to fall. I took off running after her down the stairs and when I made it outside she was gone. Sorrow began to rip at my heart and then…


End file.
